The forgotten one
by DracoM.isGR8
Summary: Sonny did not know that not only that she had a sister she also had a twin. Introducing Lily Munroe to the SWAC world, She meets Chad Dylan Cooper who reminds her of a childhood friend and learns to play pranks on the So Random! cast. And Chad isn't only made out of good looks and hair care products. Lily Munroe is the Forgotten one.
1. Forgotten One

"Are you sure ?" A woman asked. "Yes ma'am, there is

only a 10% chance that she will live, we have tried as much as

possible." Dr. Quin said eyes in downcast.

Tears started leaking out of her eyes, a man standing in the corner

took one look at her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Connie its alright, take sonny with you, go back to the farm, I can

find a place here in Texas." he said "But John.." He cut her off, "No,

the animals need you. And your parents, they can't live there alone.

You are needed." He whispered to her soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But if lily gets worse we are moving

down here."

Sonny and her mum Connie went back to Wisconsin, and Lily and her father John stayed in Texas. Four

months later and everything was different. John stopped calling and accepting calls from Connie, and a

woman, a strange blonde was seen around the house. Three sharp-looking men dressed in suits were

entering and exiting the house for days. The last day that they have seen that small house, that the

young girl of the age of 4 months has seen the 3 men, they brought a stack of papers. "Just sign here,

here, and here" The first man pointed to spots on many pages. "Thank you Mr. Munroe, we will

send this to Mrs. Munroe immediately." John Munroe nodded his head "Thank you Mr. Thomas." He

shook hands with all 3 men and excused them out of the door.

"More time for you and I." John smiled. " Yeah?" She asked "But what if i don't want time with you?"

she smirked playfully "Oh but you know you do" he wrapped his arms around her size 0 waist "Mmmmm

your right." she put her lips on his. She pulled back. " what about the child?" She asked looking at lily

who had her small thumb in her mouth."Go put her in another room."

For years little lily Munroe was ignored and stored out of the way Until a small blonde boy by the name

of Chad Goldfarb moved in next door to the Munroe family. At 7 years old she was playing in the park

down the street "Hi what are you doing?" a tiny voice asked. Lily's head swerved to the side "Uhhh, hi?"

She squeaked. "Hi i'm chad" The boy smiled "I'm lily" She said wearily. "Can I come up there?" He asked

looking at lily who was perched on top of a set of monkey bars reading a book. She shook her head.

"Huhuh." Chad looked down, he was new to town and really wanted to make friends, 'Would it be bad

to ignore her?'he asked himself. He put his hands on the side of the monkey bars and started to climb.

"No, don't come up here." Lily barked and pushed him off of the latter. Chad fell to the ground and

started crying. She shrieked and jumped off of the bars. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She repeated

tears falling out of her eyes. Chads mother saw her son wailing on the ground and hastily made her

way over to the two children. Lily's eyes widened and she stepped back a little turned and ran. She

only got a few yards away when she tripped on the cement of the parking lot. She sniffled 'oww, that

hurt!'she thought to herself. 'I hope that boy Chad is alright' Lily turned and looked at the mother and

son. She she Chad in her arms and was rocking him back and forth. "Shhhh..." She heard her say "Its

alright your alright." Lily had gotten out of hearing distance and could barely see them. She found a

spot by a large oak tree and sat down. "I didn't mean too, i swear. I couldn't let him near me, I'm a

freak." lily told her self. She brought her legs up to her chest more tears welled up in her eyes and she

let a small out-cry escape her mouth. Her small hand hit her knee, she hissed in pain. Her frayed blue

jeans had a splotch of blood on her knee. She lifted up her pants leg and examined the damage. Blood

stopped being soaked up by her pants and now started to run down her leg.

By being forgotten at a young age her 7-year-old self knew how to heal herself. All she needed was a

paper towel and water to stop the bleeding and to make her skin scab up. Lily wiped the tears off of her

face and looked around for a bathroom "No" she whispers, the only bathroom she saw was next to the

play ground. 'Oh well it will hurt more if i don't ' She thought in grief. Lily heaved her self up and started

her short trek to the bathroom, one hand holding her book, the other hand holding her pants leg up so

the blood didn't stain the clothes more. She limped in pain, and passed the mother and son. Chads

mother turned and looked at lily and sadness welled in her heart 'Where was this child's parents?' She

looked around no one.

"Chad" she whispered to her son "I will be right back, ok?" Chad nodded "Yes mommy." She walked over

to lily who had a wet paper towel in her hand. "Excuse me," she cleared her throat. Lily's head shot up

and her eyes widened,"I-I'm sorry",she stuttered and backed away slowly.

"Sssh," She soothed her "Don't worry" she keeled in front of her, "Are you hurt?" She nodded softly. "I

have a band-aid," she told her "Would you like one?", she nodded again,"Come here" she brought her

hand to the bench that her and chad are sitting on. Lili crawled up on the stone and shyly sat next to

chad. His mother took a band-aid and gingerly laid it on her damaged leg, "There" she pat the child's

shoulder, "now can you tell me your name?" Lily looked up slightly "I'm lily"

"Well hi lily i'm illianna and this is my son chad" Lily mumbled a little "I know he told me." Then she

paused "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt him." Illianna looked sad "It's ok, there is no lasting damage,

Isn't that right chad?" The blonde headed boy looked up, " That's right, no problem, it still hurts but not

that bad," He rubbed his shoulder, "How old are you?" Illianna asked "I am 7 1/2" she said fingering the

corner of her book. "Where are your parents?" Another question was asked "I don't have a mum but my

father is at work and so is his wife," Illianna frowned "His wife? Wouldn't that be your mother?" Lily

shook her head "No, she doesn't like me and she said she does not care for me, i don't blame her." She

frowned again. Chad piped up "So who are you with?" Lili flipped her book over, "No one, my father

dropped me off here, and im supposed to go back home after they get back" For the 100th time that

day the corners of Illianna's lips turned down "Do you want to come to our house? We could feed you

and you can play with chad. You will be much safer there" She mumbled the last part under her breath.

Lily's brown eyes widened, she shook her head back and forth. "No, no I couldn't it would be rude, I

wouldn't want to take your food" Chads mother smiled lightly"I want you to, chad and I want you to.

Hewants to make friends, we are new in town.." Lily lifted her head to look at Illianna and her son chad

"Alright" she sighed. Illianna took chads hand and held her other to lily "Come on lily". The child smiled

and grabbed hold of her hand.


	2. Who knew?

Last Chapter I put Sonny when her real name was Allison. Just go back and imaging it says Allison

**I Forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so here it is**

**I unfortunately don't own Sonny With A Chance, But I wish I do.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Who Knew?_**

* * *

For months this continued, lily at the park, chad and his mother go and play with her for a while, then she goes to

their house, she goes back home, and the next day the same. Her house was not far at all, in fact, it was next door

Lily and Chad had become great friends. She learned many things about him, his favorite color was blue, his favorite

food was pizza. She learned he was 8 and he was on the new version of the goody gang. Chad had also learned

many things about lily, Her favorite colors were purple and black, her favorite food like him was pizza. Illianna, chads

mother, had yet to put chad in school when lily told her that she was not in school, but she was home schooled.

That sparked and idea in her head.

Lily and chad were sitting in the front yard of his house when a small whimper came from the bush on the side.

"Chad, Shhh... do you hear that?" She whispered "Yeah its a dog look," He pointed to a small blonde ear that's

poking out from behind the leaves, "Or a really strange cat," Lily giggled. The two children slinked around and next

to the dog, some tufts of fur were gone, and was replaced with blood, the rest of the fur had dirt, mud and burs

mixed in it. Chad leaned over to lily "Go get mum." Lily nodded"Yes sir, Mr. GoldFarb"she replied quietly.

"Illianna, Illianna,"she cried skidding into the house, "Lily what is it?"She asked rushing over to her "Theres a dog,

in the front yard, its hurt, Please help" Lily pleaded. The two walked out side. "Chad don't do that. What if it bit

you?" Chad jumped back from trying to coax the dog to him "Sorry mum" He apologized shameful."Ok i want you

two to stand back" Illianna told them. Chad nodded and grabbed lily's hand.

Turns out the dog was attacked by another animal, it just had to be cleaned and healed. And surprise surprise

Illianna let chad keep it " Ok, so what are you two gonna name it? Remember its a boy." Lily and Chad looked at

each other like a telepthy was going on in their heads "Barnie" The two said simultaneously. Illianna just shook her

head and smiled "Barnie it is."

Lily's father,john, had not noticed anything suspicious about her behavior until one day when lily was 8 and chad

was 9 ,he saw lily and chad sitting and talking to each other at the exact place they met, the monkey bars. "Lily!" A

very angry voice yelled from the parking lot. Illianna ,who was sitting on a bench near the two children, jumped at

the sudden voice"Lily is that your father?" She nodded nervously "Uhhuh". Her father was getting closer "Get over

here now!" he screamed at her. She quickly climbed down from the bar she was on and skirted over john Munroe.

"Yes father'', she asked. "Who are those people? you better not be talking to people." He spat in her face. Lily

,although still young ,had gone through many thing with her father and had finally snaped. "People?" She asked

incredulously "You say i can't talk to people and yet you are talking to me. Or have you finally found the mostre

deep in side of you." His eyes glinted "Now you listen to me," he lifted his head to the stares of illianna and chad.

"You, Go tell those people over there that you cant stay any longer, and you have to go." He gave her a shove

nearly knocking her to the ground. Lily ran into illiannas open arms "I have to go anna"she used her shortened

name. "You be safe and if anything happens you know where we live" she nodded and moved onto chad "Bya lils"

she stayed in chads arms longer. Her father coughing brought her back to earth "Bye anna, chad." She walked to

her father, also known as her doom. Her plain, white room was her cell for her punishment for a few weeks. The fact

that she was playing with people gave her a week and when she insulted her father that automatically added 2

more weeks. One good thing came out of being locked in her room, chad. Her window was right in front of his.

Illianna would put ice cream and a spoon in a bag, and chad would toss it into lily open window, it also worked well

with other foods they had for dinner lunch or breakfast. It was no secret that illianna did not like john.

When lily was age nine she was known by her father to stay at chads all day. There was nothing he could do, so he

allowed it but made her have a strict life in the house: No TV, Bedtime at 8, Wake up at 9, She had to cook

breakfast, lunch and dinner. She was treated like a slave. The good thing about her father knowing she had a

friend, she was allowed to receive Christmas and birthday gifts from chad and his mother. When her father and his

wife got annoyed with lily they would send her next door with a bag of clothes, She was welcomed in immediately.

She loved to stay over at chads house over-night they would watch movies and fall asleep on the couch or they

would snuggle up in chads bed or on the floor, either way it was wonderful.

Age 10 was by far the worst. "What?" Lily screamed at her father. "Don't take that tone with me!" He said in her

face "Why are we moving?". "No reason go tell your little boyfrie.." Lily's face turned red in anger "He's not my

boyfriend!" johns eyes squinted "Go tell your little friend that we're moving. And no you can not have the address,

he is not to know where we will be living"Lily nodded tears falling from her eyes.

It took her 30 seconds for her to walk over to the house next door, "Lily?" Chads soft voice asked before she could

knock, she just rammed head first into the 11 yr olds chest and hugged him tight. "Lily?" He asked again. "W-we're

moving" she mumbled into his chest. "What?" he questioned "Before you leave can i have your new address?" Lily

shook her head"He said i'm not allowed to give it to anybody"

About a month later and Illianna chad and lily piled in front of lily's house saying their goodbyes. "I will miss you" lily

sniffled, "Remember if you ever want anything you know our address" Illianna said ,she nodded more tears falling

down her face. Chad hugged her next, his face was red and he looked tired, he wrapped his arms around her and

held on tight "Lily" He cried"Please don't go, I don't want you to." More tears fell down lily's face which was tucked

into chads chest she shakily sobbed , "I don't wanna go, believe me" she joked lightly. "Lily!" Her father yelled from

inside the car"Hurry up."

"I guess this is good-bye." lily said shakily. "Wait!" Chad said and took a bag from his mother "We made this for

you" he pulled out a build-a-bear**(Authors Note: I realize that they do not exist at this time but i need something **

**for** **them to give her p.s. It is 2002)** dressed in a BatMan outfit, "squeeze the had when your lonely and want

some comfort. only when you get to your new house." Lily smiled hugging the bear "Thank-you chad" He put his

hands in his pocket and pulled out a box "One last thing," he held a heart-shaped necklace"It has a picture of all 3

of us when we were you and i were 8 and 9, if you press the button on the back it will tell me you miss me if the

light on the front flashes red that means i miss you." by the end of the description lily and chad had tears running

down their faces.

Chad took the necklace and attached the chain around her neck, and hugged her "Good bye, sis"Lily held onto the

bear and necklace "Good bye, Bro" and she got into the car. Chad and his mother stood waiting till the car turned

the corner and disappeared from view.

* * *

Four years down the road from when they last saw each other the light on Lily's necklace hardly lit up, although she

pressed it a lot. Five years after she left chad and his mother her necklace never lit up any more. Lily was sad and

depressed, Her first and only friend since age 7 had not thought about her. Her father didn't want any more

'incidents' like chad and illianna happening again ,so he enrolled her into an independent studies when she was 12

and had not seen the city of Bakersfield since she was 13. Sitting at her desk she looked at her bed where her

build-a-bear lay nestled between the pillows and the blankets. "Hey lily, i miss you. Don't forget to press your

necklace every time you hear this. Love you sis from your bro" Sound erupted from the arm as she reached over and

squeezed the arm. A small grin found a way onto her face. Her fingers touching her necklace located the tiny black

button on the back. A red light lit up the front of the heart a few minutes later. First time he remembered her in

nearly a year.

* * *

Exactly one year passed and her necklace never even glowed, she even wondered if the batteries were dead. She

was laying down on her plain black bed when her door banged open "Pack your bags, as much as you can. All of the

stuff you want to keep." An angry red-faced john Munroe yelled into her room. "Why? Am i going some where?" She

asked hopefully. "Yeah, with your mother." He said walking out of the room. "My mother?"she asked. No answer.

Lily got up and started grabbing clothes ,makeup ,her gifts from chad and pictures from when she was younger. She

sighed sitting on the bed looking around the room, "so many memories but most aren't good" she said to herself.

Down below the door bell rung. "Lily!" Her father called. She grabbed her stuff and made her way to the living room.

She and two other voices gasped. Who Knew?

* * *

**Read and review. Please?**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Read my friend_ 8's_ story, She just updated it, for any Doctor who fans out there its for you.**


	3. What!

**Hey I'm baaacccckkkk. Please know that i am still in school and i have to take CAHSEE tests this year, so my teachers feel they have to give us more tests, and bucket loads of homework. I might not be able to update as fast any more**

* * *

**I Do not own Sonny With A Chance, Although i wish i do.**

* * *

**Enjoy (The story is now based in 2008)**

* * *

Lily gasped. Two people were standing in front of her, a woman around ages 30-35

and a girl, a teenager. A clone a, carbon copy."This is your mother and your sister, now

leave." her tomato red-faced father said"You never said I had other family. I thought I was

stuck with you." Lily yelled at John Munroe , her father. "You told her she had no other

family?" The woman spoke in a deadly whisper. "It's not like you tried to talk to her," her

father shot back "I did try, but you cut off all connections" The woman shook her head"Look

at the man you became" She looked at lily "Anyways Lily, my name is Connie. I am your

mother, and this is my daughter, also your sister" She turned her head to the teen next to her

"wha? Oh, I'm Sonny" She said sticking her arm out for a handshake. Lily just stared at it with

a foreign look.

She slowly revoked her arm with a nervous look" So your my sister?"Sonny asked. "Uhh,Yeah

that's what your mother just said." Lily spoke with a withdrawn voice. "Sonny why dont you

help lily with her stuff and we can get going." Connie said, Lily grabbed her guitar in

its case(The guitar was a gift from chad and his mother years ago.), Her bear from chad, and

one of her bags, sonny got the other bag."Is this all?" sonny asked. Lily nodded. "Good bye,

father" Lily said in a stiff tone "I hope you rot in hell." She whispered to him, but by sonny and

connies identical looks she knew they heard her. "Ready to go?" Connie asked , "Yeah." The

car was a blue 2007 Toyota Hybrid with a 1.5L 4-cylinder engine. She fixed her father's car all

the time and was able to tell what kind they were just by the look of them. She could also

tell what kind of engine they held by the description of the books she had in her bags. The

inside was a greyish white with a cozy feeling, "Why don't you both sit in the back of the car."

Connie suggested, Sonny happily accepted and looked at lily with a hopeful look. "Alright"

Lily's bags in the back with only a notebook and a pencil taken out, her guitar in the front seat

and her BatBear with her they took off down the road. "So where are we going?" She

looked at sonny "To L.A., I work there."She answerd glad her newly found sister was actually

talking to her "what do you do?"Lily asked quietly. "I'm an actress, I'm on the comedy show

called '_So Random_!'." Lily smiled lightly "I always wanted to be an actress, my best friend

from when i was a child was an actor, he always told me stories of his cast mates. It seemed

so interesting. He told me that the main kid that he worked with was very annoying, he said

she was blonde and talked about nothing but clothes and lipstick Sonny laughed "I have one

like that, I have to agree with your friend with that it is pretty annoying(**Ironic when you **

**know who exactly lily is talking about**)." Lily sighed "Yeah, i miss him, haven't seen him since i was 10, he gave me

this bear and my necklace" she held up the BatBear and touched the heart around her neck"Every time this light

turns blue it means he is thinking about me, i can tell because he pushes the button on his identical necklace same

with mine. But he hasn't pushed it in about 1 1/2 years"she looked down. A silence took residence in the car, the

only sound heard was the soft rolling of the engine."So lily, tell us about yourself." Connie said "Umm..."She said

quietly"Im 16, but you already know that. And my favorite color is black. I have been..." Conversations continued til

they got to the main town of L.A., Hollywood.

They pulled up to a small apt. building basking in the darkness of l.a. All bags that were inside the car were up in

sonny and connies small apparptment."This is your bed, it is alright that we are sharing the room right?" sonny

asked. lily nodded "Oh yeah that's perfect, i don't really care" Sonny smiled"Good". The two newly founded sisters

sat on beds across each other and talked about what life was like in L. in sonnys case boys that she likes.

Sonnys POV

The morning began with a sound of an alarm clock. 'Ugh..It's 7:30 already?' Sonny thought sitting up. She looked

over at her sister,still curled up asleep holding her batbear looking more vulnerable than when she's was awake.

"Lily..Lily wake up" she said shaking her into consciousness "Huh? Wha?" She blinked to allow the sunlight into her

eyes"Oh," She said looking around, "Do you want to take a shower first?" Sonny asked "sure"

Lilys POV

The water was warm, like god decided to let the showers fall `from the heavens and onto mankind, it was

refreshing. She looked down at her stomach where a small heart chain falls from her bellybutton. She was 13 when

she got it, she didn't have any money, so the shop owner let her sweep it for a month to have it done. She has not

regretted it, often it is a reminder that she once had freedom, but sometimes it gives her hope that she will find

love.

Lily stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her thin body. Looking at her clothes she set, out a

sigh escaped her mouth, what if L.A. Isn't for her, what if she is more countryish? 'Oh well, no use thinking about it,

I'm already here no turning back.' She pulled a pair of black skinny jeans on. Lily eyed two of her shirts not knowing

which one to wear the hollywood undead or a teenage mutant ninja t-shirt that said awesomeness. 'Teenage

Mutant Ninja Turtles'she thought 'I can always wear the other one tomorrow.' She slipped on the shirt and

examined herself in the mirror. The shirt fit her tightly hugging he sides showing the lower part of her thin stomach.

Her long black hair still wet hung down to her waist,'I'll just leave it down today' she thought brushing it. She picked

up her pajamas and brush and exited the bathroom. She saw sonny sitting on her bed with a guitar sitting in her

lap. "Oh, I didn't know you played." She told her"Yeah I learned when i was in 3rd grade"Lily nodded and listened

to a few chords sonny was playing "The bathrooms open." she said pointing to it

Sonny got up and grabbed a few clothes from the dresser at the head of the bed "Mum made breakfast for us, I

already ate mine when you were in the shower. It's pancakes"

Lily smiled "Ohh pancakes" she walked out of the room. "Hello Connie," she said coming across her blood mother

eating at the table"Hello lily, how did you sleep?" Lily's lips turned up "One of the best nights ever, i didn't have to

worry about somebody pushing me off the bed and telling me to make breakfast at 6:30 in the morning." Connie

frowned, how did the child's father treat her?"Do you want some pancakes?" she nodded quickly "I feel like i

haven't eaten for 3 years"

Sonnys POV

Sonny Munroe exited the bathroom in a purple shirt that flows down beneath her hips with a 2 inch belt across her

waist, blue skinny jeans adorned her lower half, Like lily, her long black hair ,straight down to the tip of her

bellybutton. She walked into the kitchen to see lily talking to her mother and drinking a bottle of water."You ready

lily?" She asked grabbing the car keys**(I know Sonny is a little young to be driving a car by her self but she is **

**almost 17 so i think she would have her licence )** off the coffee table in front of the tv."Yeah" she got up and

walked over to the front door.

Normal POV

The ride to the studios of where sonny works was uneventful, unless songs and tons of red lights count the there

was not much going on. "Why can't you park there?" Lily asked pointing to an open space right in front of the

cafeteria, "Because," Sonny replied"That's Mackenzie falls' spot." she said angrily. "Will you get in trouble for

bringing me with you?" Lily asked worriedly. "No, we're just getting our scripts today and practicing them." B

By the time the two parked the car the Mackenzie falls' spot in front of the cafeteria was taken, the owner of the

dark blue convertible car was getting out. "Well hi Munroe" He said looking at sonny, "Hi Munroe" he repeated

looking at lily "Wait?!" his eyes widened "Relax chad, this is my sister lily." He calmed down "Wait lily Munroe?" He

questioned staring straight at lily with his blue eyes "ummm... yess? She said questioningly into chads blue eyes

until something clicked, "Chad"..."Lily?"

* * *

**Please review**

* * *

**Read my friends story__**_Strange case of the missing villa__gers_, **It is Doctor Who. Her name is** 8.


	4. Hello i'm Lily

**I was just informed that while Sonny was on '_So Random!_' she was 16 on the first couple months. So about now she would be 17, so...yeah.**

**One of my friends was unsure if there was gonna be Channy, don't worry there is. Small mentions now but later on maybe some dating.**

* * *

**Previously on The Forgotten One:**

_By the time the two parked the car the Mackenzie falls' spot in front of the _

_cafeteria was taken, the owner of the dark blue convertible car was getting out. "Well hi Munroe" He said looking _

_at sonny, "Hi Munroe" he repeated looking at lily "Wait?!" his eyes widened "Relax chad, this is my sister lily." He _

_calmed down "Wait lily Munroe?" He questioned staring straight at lily with his blue eyes "ummm... yess? She _

_said questioningly into chads blue eyes until something clicked, "Chad"..."Lily?"_

* * *

**Now:**

Sonny looked between both of them. Lily fished for the chain around her neck and pushed the little black button on

the back. She watched a small light glow from under his shirt, her eyes squinted and looked at sonny. "Do you two

know each other?" Lily shook her head in disappointment, "No," The sisters walked away, lily feeling chads eyes

burn a hole in her neck "Do you really not know him?" She asked her twin when they got across to the grass in front

of the door. "No, I have no idea who he is." She turned around seeing him in hearing distance. "He reminds me of

someone i knew though. He was my best friend, my brother, but now i don't even know where he went." She

smirked when chad stopped and just stared at the ground.

She turned her attention back to sonny, "So where are we going first?". "To my dressing room, I need to drop my

bag off. Then were going to the prop house to meet the others." Lily stayed silent, "What if they don't like me?"

Sonny turned to her, "Dont worry, they will like you."

Sonnys dressing room was a quiet little area, an orange couch on a beige carpet. The room was divided up in half,

one side hade a huge vanity table with a mirror against the wall on the other side was a smaller table with clothes

papers and some makeup scattered on it."This is my dressing room." sonny told her in a flourishing sweep of her

hands "Alright let's go" She said after putting her bag down on her side of the room. The walk to the prop house was

short ways away from Sonnys dressing room "Were here "sonny said pointing to a door."Do you want to scare

them?" Lily nodded sadistically "I'm gonna roll you in on this ," she whispered digging a dolly out of the closet down

the hall "Then you are gonna stay still and most likely Nico and grady are gonna start poking your face, after about

a minute your going to scream 'boo'. Got it?" Lily nodded "Good, Get on"

"Hey guys." She said rolling lily into the room "Look what a fan sent me, it's a real life replica of me" True to sonnys

word two boys started poking her and touching her hair"Wow!" They said in unison "That is so creepy!" The blonde

shrieked "It even has the same freckles as you." the weird one walked around lily "Cool, can i keep it!"Sonny shook

her head smiling"Now" She whispered when the two teenage boys got close to her face "Boo!" Lily screamed, The

blonde one and the two teenage boys jumped "Hyah" The chubby boy did a face karate move.

Lily and Sonny burst into laughter, "Aww that was so awesome," Lily said. "I know right, you guys were totally

scared." The blonde one glared " who is she? Why is she here? And why does she look like you?" the blonde one

started asking questions "Relax tawni." She turned to the blonde"Guys meet my sister lily, Lily this is zora Grady

Nico and Tawni." She pointed to each of them in turn. "Well hello there, my name is nico. How would you like to go

out to dinner tonight" nico wrapped his arms around her shoulders "How about we don't" She ducked out of his

arms"And if you hit on me again your body will be found in the pacific ocean strangled" She whispered venomously

to him "Got it?"He nodded quickly. "That goes for you too cloudy" She said to grady.

"Are you sure you don't know chad?" Sonny asked again "I'm positive. Why do you keep asking me that?" "That's

what chad calls him." She said to her twin "I didn't know you had a twin" Tawni said Checking her fingernails "She

looks different from you" She looked at Lily's outfit, mainly her tight t-shirt and exposed stomach, then to her

makeup that was darker than sonnys. "Of course" sonny said "We aren't exactly the same. We are very different."

"Hey guys" A balding man said walking into the room. "Woah! Sonny there are two of you." Sonny chuckled

"Marshal meet my sister lily, Lily this is marshal" Lily brought her 4 fingers up in a tight hold with her thumb tucked

underneath and touched them to her forehead in an official salute. "Hello," He turned to sonny "I didn't know you had

a sister, much less a twin" "I didn't know until tomorrow"

"Ok kids i have a new script." He handed out a few papers "You can be on the show too, maybe as a guest star."

Lily shook her head back and forth quick "No, No that's alright."

* * *

I'm gonna have you guys write a description of a character and if i like it i will put the character into the story. This is what i need:

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Hair color:_

_Skin color:_

_Hobbies:_

_Style(Clothes, how the hair is done{Short Long bald}):_

* * *

**Review :)**


	5. Hey Lily

It was lunch time at condor studios and the 'So Random!' gang and lily were sitting at the usual table in

the cafeteria when a jeering voice interrupted them. "What up Randoms?" the voice said, "what do you

want cooper?" Sonny asked turning around in her chair. "Well I was hoping to talk to your sister." he

put his hands on the table.

"Well you were hoping wrong" Lily said coldly fingering her heart necklace "You had your chance. Now

go." Chad took one more look at her and turned around back to his table.

* * *

A month later and the relationship between Lily and Chad has not gotten better. It was march 28th

when things started to change. "Lily" sonny said coming into the shared dressing room "

wants to see you in his office" Her eyes creased in confusion "Why?". "Don't ask, just go"

"Enter!" Mr. Condor said when Lily's knuckles came in contact with the door. The room was a bare brown

color, a desk and chair stood in the middle, and sitting in the chair was the head man of condor studios:

Mr. condor.

"Lilith Munroe. That is your name correct?" Before the girl could nod he continued. "We are having a

problem staffing actors and some one in another studio requested you. Will you take the job?" Lily

stood in her transfixed spot after a while "Yes sir, I would love to take the job." He smirked "Thought

you would. Meet your new co worker." The door opened and Chad Dylan Coopers face came into view.

"Hey Lily"


End file.
